One Night
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: Oneshot fanfic. Warning! Includes explicit yaoi, pairing: Sugata x Takuto.


'I'm so lucky,' Takuto said with a sigh.  
>'Even though you lost almost everything you have?' replied Sugata with a faint trace of disbelief on his face. The red-haired boy shrugged. Sure, it could have been worse, after all he was still alive and not too much damage was done to the dorm building itself, but his room would not be suitable for living in until everything was cleaned up and repaired.<p>

Either way, the boy did need a place to stay and Sugata was so nice to let him stay at his house. Big as it was, having someone like Takuto around would at least fill the place up a bit.

'I can't thank you enough for letting me stay,' said Takuto.  
>'It's fine, really.' Sugata smiled.<p>

The room Takuto could use was positively huge. It was bigger than any livingroom he had ever been in, more spacious than anyone could possibly need, as if space itself was something to display to others. He couldn't quite fathom why people would even want a room like this, but refrained from making a comment about it toward Sugata.

He figured it would seem rather impolite to criticize a room you get to use for free, especially when it's about being ridiculously large. And even if he did, Sugata was used to this size, he probably had never even thought about it, and he surely didn't choose to be born as a rich kid. Though it could be said that it suited him perfectly, strict and severe as he was.

'Make yourself at home,' Sugata said, standing near the door while Takuto entered the room.  
>'There's some spare clothes in the closet, if you want, and we'll take care of your books for school tomorrow.'<br>'But...'  
>'Don't start now, just accept it as... a token of gratitude. You're the one who's constantly fighting for Wako, while I am powerless.' There was no bitterness in his voice, but Takuto was quite sure it hurt him that he couldn't even protect his fiancée. There is nothing more painful than standing by and watching your loved ones getting hurt. Takuto nodded.<br>'Well then, goodnight!'  
>'Yeah, goodnight.'<p>

About two hours later, Sugata was still awake. Somehow, his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. He tried reading, he tried music, he even gave counting sheep a chance, but no such luck. His thoughts wandered to Takuto, who was probably sleeping soundly in the other room. Wondering if Takuto borrowed a pair of pajamas or not, he suddenly got the feeling that he wanted to check on his friend. Maybe he, too, was still wide awake.

He turned around in his bed, trying to forget and just sleep. But the pounding didn't stop. In fact, it got worse. If he touched his chest, he could feel his own heartbeat. His throat went dry in an instant as well. With a sigh, he pushed the covers aside and slipped out of bed.

Putting on slippers, he went out to get a glass of water. He rubbed his eyes against the light that illuminated the hallways, and passed by the door to Takuto's room. He stopped, and retraced a few steps. First he listened at the door and gulped. The dryness made it almost painful to do so, but there was no sound to be heard from insde the room.

Then, he opened the door just a bit. Apparently his friend forgot or didn't care about locking the door. Peeking in, all he could see on the bed was a hump under the covers and a bunch of bright red hair. Without thinking, he opened the door further and went in, slowly and carefully, until he was next to the bed.

Takuto's face seemed so peaceful in his sleep, adorable even. How did this boy manage to be so cheerful and upbeat? Why did he come here? Why is he so... attractive? Sugata crouched down, until he was face-to-face with the sleeping Takuto. Another dry gulp. He wanted to touch him. He reached out, and softly caressed the red-haired boy's cheek. So warm and full of life, even when asleep.

Sugata couldn't help but leaning in closer, until their lips touched. He momentarily wondered if this would be considered a kiss, since one of them was asleep. But then Takuto moved his head a little, turning it so that he was facing Sugata more directly, though his eyes didn't show any movement so Sugata concluded that he was still sleeping. Without second thought, the blue-haired boy stole a second kiss from those lips.

'Nnn...' Sugata backed off a little. What if Takuto woke up now? What would he say?  
>'Takuto?' Sugata whispered.<br>'Sugata?' The boy opened his eyes for a bit.  
>'It can't be morning already...'<br>'It's not. I – I couldn't sleep.' Takuto rubbed his eyes and stared at the other boy with a sleepy gaze.

'Sorry for waking you up,' Sugata said. He realized this wasn't a good excuse at all, and Takuto would be wondering what he'd been doing there, next to the bed, and why and he'd be shocked if he knew about the kisses... So he turned away and wanted to leave, but Takuto's reflexes were good, even when half-awake. The boy grabbed Sugata's arm with his warm hands and kept him there.

'Did you... did you kiss me?' he asked. Sugata's face flushed. He looked away from the red eyes staring at him.  
>'N-no, why would I?' He almost never stumbled over words, but now he felt like a child being pried at by an all-knowing teacher.<br>'But you did...'

Takuto looked somehow slightly dissapointed. It made the pounding in Sugata's chest reach an all-time maximum. Also, the boy did not borrow pajamas, but was naked from the top. Sweating slightly, Sugata could no longer deny the truth. Takuto was the reason he couldn't sleep.

'Okay, I did.'  
>'Do it again.' Sugata wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him,or if Takuto was super-groggy, but when their eyes locked, he knew that the boy meant it. If they kissed each other, they would both know what a real kiss was like. Singing out your youth could be done in many, many ways.<br>'But if I do... I'm not sure I can stop myself,' Sugata admitted hesitantly.

Takuto looked at the boy next to him, barely aware that he had been sleeping just moments ago. A chill ran down his spine, and he covered himself up with the blanket he was holding. Sugata stood up, and while leaning with stretched arms on the bed, came closer to Takuto's face. For a second, the red-haired boy thought of turning away, even after asking for a kiss. It made no sense that he did, really. Maybe it was because there had been so much talk about kissing at school... through the glass, but without the glass. A normal kiss, just a kiss. Takuto wasn't sure what he would think about kisses anyway, what if it wasn't all that big of a deal?

His train of thought was interrupted by the first touch of Sugata's face against his own, and before he knew it, their lips touched. It was warm and fresh at the same time, and being so close felt strangely nice. Takuto noticed that the other boy had closed his eyes, and so he did the same.

There was a soft thump on the bed, and Sugata's face moved away a bit. Takuto kept his eyes closed for unknown reasons, but assumed Sugata had sat down on the side of the bed. Now one hand was holding Takuto's head at the nape of the neck, while the other rested on his back. Again, their lips touched altough this time there was more... pressure. And more air, too. This kiss was different. It meant something, it told a story. Or just a bunch of phrases. _I__love__you.__I__want__you.__This__feels__good._Takuto's cheeks flushed bright red.

'Sugata...' He opened his eyes again to look at his friend.  
>'Yes?' The blue-haired boy looked calm as ever. How was that even possible?<br>'I... I don't know what to say...' Sugata chuckled. A crack appeared in his mask.  
>'Me neither.' They both sat there, looking at each other. Takuto just didn't know what would come next. Or would there be nothing after this kiss? How could that be! Their thoughts were almost tangible, the air around them was full of expectation, but if neither of them took a step forward...<p>

'You're so cute, Takuto.' Sugata blurted out. Surprised, Takuto looked around, as if the other boy must have been talking about someone else.  
>'C-cute?'<br>'Yeah, with your innocent face and your huge hairdo and your pure aura...'  
>'Don't say that.' Takuto looked away, memories of the past belied how he was now. Sugata didn't even know him for a long time, and he wasn't sure if the current him was real.<p>

'Takuto...' With one sudden move, Sugata changed his position to sit on his friend's lap. He hugged Takuto and pulled him as close as could be done without hurting him. Gently stroking some red hair out of his face, the blue-haired boy kissed him again. This time, finding a way inside his mouth. Takuto had no time to even think of resisting, so he went along. The movements were guided by the other, so it was actually pretty easy.

'Ah, that did it.' Sugata said, smiling. No, grinning was more like it. Like that time Takuto had punched him but with a different gleam in his eyes, one that contained amusement. Sugata had snapped, though not like it happened before. He was oozing power, and if it could overtake a cybody, it could surely overtake his friend.

Sugata touched the red-haired boy's face, running over the eyebrows, cheekline and caressing his lips. Somehow, his touch felt more powerful than before. Compelling. Enticing. Another deep kiss followed. Sugata got off Takuto's lap, and in one go he pulled away the blankets.

'We won't be needing those,' he grinned. It was a bit cool in the room though, and since Takuto wasn't wearing a shirt to begin with, he was suddenly quite exposed. Sugata, on the other hand, was wearing his usual pajamas.

Takuto had no time to react, his mind felt fuzzy. He shortly wondered if this was just a dream, but he knew he had woken up from his sleep, so this couldn't be a dream anymore. Sugata pinned him down on the bed, both by his body and the fresh aura of power that surrounded them.

'S-Sugata?' The blue haired boy was taking off his pajama shirt, revealing his milky white and finely toned upper body.  
>'Let's do it,' he said. Takuto felt his face flush. Do it? <em>That<em> it? Two boys doing _it_?

'I- I'm not sure...' But Sugata bent down and planted a kiss on Takuto's lips.  
>'if that's...' He proceeded by biting on the left nipple and rubbing the other with his right hand.<br>'Ahh... a..' It hurt, in a strangely pleasurable way. Takuto was starting to forget that he was trying to say something. His words mingled with breathing and sounds that came from deep inside.  
>'a good... ahh...idea...'<p>

On top of the sensations that Sugata's nipple fiddling brought, his knee was pressing somewhat around the crotch area. Something was happening down there, too. Takuto glanced in that direction when Sugata lifted his head again. The blue-haired boy noticed, and chuckled coyly.

'Seems you're enjoying it though.' Takuto looked away in surprise, to be kissed again. He closed his eyes and went along. What else could he do now? If this was what was expected from him, he'd do it. And so he embraced Sugata loosely, accepting him. This made the kiss escalate even further, into a long and passionate interaction between lips and tongues. When they finally let go, both boys had to catch their breath before they could face each other again, a look of longing in their eyes.

'Oh, Takuto, you've been so much more than just a fresh breeze on this island,' Sugata sighed.  
>'More like a summerstorm, you mean?' Takuto flashed his carefree smile. It made Sugata's features soften, erased the cold in those catlike eyes.<br>'Something like that. Now where were we?' Back to business, it seemed, but the blue haired boy changed his mind, sitting up straight and rubbing his wrists.

Takuto followed his example. Both sitting on their knees, they had a good view of each other's body. Takuto wanted to touch his friend too. Feel that pale skin, the lightly muscular chest and thin but surprisingly strong arms. Reaching out, he sloftly carressed him.

'So soft,' Takuto whispered.  
>'I wonder what else is soft,' Sugata said with a knowing smile. Takuto didn't have to wait long for his answer though, as the other boy let his hands slide down his back, and part into Takuto's pants. Still sitting on their knees, they sat up, Takuto embracing Sugata around his neck and Sugata's hands cupping Takuto's butt.<p>

Another kiss followed, and more caressing, touching, four hands on two bodies, exploring its surface and its curves. As their actions grew more intense, their breathing became irregular, sometimes panting. Sugata grabbed Takuto's ass again and pulled him closer until their crotches met. Something was definitely happening in there, and that was true for the both of them. Moving his hips, Sugata rubbed against the other. Takuto felt the beginning hardness and gasped.

'Oh...' He looked down again, blushing. Then, he also moved his hips to match the rythm.  
>'Ah...' The slightest touch did so much to him now, and there were tiny drops of sweat on his brow and his chest. Both of them kept rubbing against the other, panting in excitement.<br>'Nn...' Sugata moaned too.

Takuto couldn't help but feeling even more aroused by hearing his friend sound so sexy. Sugata pulled at Takuto's pants, until they hung above the knees, and naturally Takuto followed.

'Heh.' Sugata acted first, using his left hand to take hold of Takuto's almost erect penis, and his right to kneading his buttocks.  
>'Aahh... Sugata...' That sensation was unexpected, surprising, and Takuto felt powerless and weak for a moment, feeling so hot and excited he could hardly think. This felt so great, unbelievably so.<br>'Mm, Takuto,' Sugata whispered. 'You make me so hot.'  
>'Oh... hng...' Sugata kept working Takuto's length, strong but lovingly, rubbing over the tip from time to time.<p>

Soon enough, the red-haired boy decided to give his friend the same treatment. It was the first time, of couse, but it didn't seem so hard. If Sugata felt every touch as intensely as he did, it wouldn't matter much if he was good or not. Anything made him moan now, and because of that Takuto almost didn't notice that Sugata's right hand was rubbing against his hole.

'Huh...ah!' He entered one finger, just a bit.  
>'It's fine,' Sugata whispered, 'I'll be careful.' Takuto nodded and they both continued.<br>Every time Sugata moaned, it turned Takuto on even more, and the other way round. Working each other, moving their hips in a sweet and sensual harmony, Takuto was the first to come.

'Hng... ah-aaagh...ah...' Panting after having climaxed, he looked at Sugata, and saw the white-ish liquid he had spilled on him. His blue-haired friend smiled. It was a slightly superior smile, and Takuto grinned in reply.  
>'You've messed me up,' commented Sugata.<br>'Yeah... hard to be sorry though.' They both laughed. Sugata reached for the bedtable, as he knew they usually kept tissues in there. Nimbly, he snatched a couple from the box and handed them to Takuto, who hadn't expected this, and just sat there.  
>'Come on, you must learn to clean up your own mess,' Sugata said, as he leaned back and waited to be served.<p>

Sugata watched how Takuto patted his stomach area with the tissues. So cute, he thought, when he saw Takuto blush. He wondered what it was exactly about his new friend that made him so attractive. Of course, he couldn't put a finger on it, but it must be something special. After all, Takuto had grown popular at school at the speed of light. Just by being there... and he didn't even realize it himself.

'Uhm...' Takuto was holding the wet tissues, not sure what to do with them now. Sugata took them from him and threw them away with a flick of his wrist, and bent forward to plant a soft kiss on Takuto's lips.  
>'We're not done yet,' he whispered in his friend's ear. He pushed him down on the bed again, and removed his pajama pants as well as his own. Then he took a new position sitting on top of him, upon his tighs, so he could pretty much touch everywhere he wanted.<p>

After another kiss and some nibbling on his ears, Sugata proceeded to licking, kissing and biting softly in his neck. From there to his chest, where beautiful pink nipples were waiting to be worked by other instruments of the body. Takuto appeared to be quite sensitive there, too. Every single bite made a soft moan escape from his friend's mouth, and every sound he made, inceased Sugata's vigor. He moved away from Takuto's chest, kissing his slender belly and lower, dangerously so. He could feel the red-haired boy react underneath him, and by this time neither of them felt the cold anymore.

'Sugata...' Takuto moaned 'I feel so strange...' Sugata stopped and looked at his friend, blushing bright red, his eyes half-closed and small trails of sweat at his hairline.  
>'Shh, just enjoy.' Sugata had to admit that his friend looked absolutely fuckable like this. Of course, that was exactly what he was planning to do. In a flash of inspiration, he grabbed one of the two pillows that were on the bed, got off his friend's lap and pulled him up so he cut put that pillow under Takuto's bottom.<br>'What's that for?' the boy asked curiously. Sugata didn't reply with words, but with actions. He took two fingers in his mouth to wet them, making Takuto gulp as he watched. Getting one finger inside was easy, but Sugata didn't want to hurt his friend, so he carefully worked that hole before entering a second.

'Hng...' Takuto moaned.  
>'Does it hurt?'<br>'No, it... feels good.' Sugata found a spot inside that made Takuto groan with pleasure. He could soon easily put three fingers in, so he supposed preparations were done. Pulling out, Takuto reacted with another loud moan. Eyeing his member, Sugata could guess that his friend was pretty close to release again. Sugata took a better position for the next phase, and as he held his penis ready against Takuto's wet hole, he warned him.

'I'm going in.' Takuto nodded, looking slightly nervous, but clearly wanting to go further.  
>'Nn... aaahg!'<br>'Are you okay?' Sugata asked as he had almost completely entered the red-haired boy underneath him. Takuto breathed in before answering.

'I'm... fine.' Sugata waited a few seconds, as if to confirm this. Then, he lifted Takuto up by his legs a bit, and pushed himself in further.  
>'Aah... oh god...' Slowly, Sugata began to move. Just acting on what felt right he went in and out, as far out as possible just to experience the that sliding feeling, the warmth inside, seeing something stir somewhere in Takuto's body or face.<p>

'Hmm, Takuto... feels great.'  
>'S-Sugata... more...' Takuto's voice was hushed, and sounded very sexy. Sugata had never expected that being spoken to could ever do so much, or that it could be so arousing.<p>

By holding Takuto's legs, he could actually move without pushing him back, even pull him closer. That way, he could penetrate deeper, and every time he did Takuto shivered. The red-haired boy moaned even harder, a sign that he was about to come again. This made Sugata go faster, but still all the way in.

'Hng... Ah. Aahhh!' This time, Takuto spilled everything over himself. Sugata kept going, driven by more than lust. He wanted to make Takuto feel good, even after he already climaxed. He shifted his position a bit, without changing his pace. Looking at Takuto's face, flushed and so raptured, made him melt a little inside.

This felt so good, he simply couldn't believe it was happening. Suddenly, he cringed for a second, feeling that he too was getting close. Panting more heavily, he slowed down only to pick up the pace again and finally letting go. 'Ah... hng.. aah...'  
>He couldn't control his breathing just yet, but he wanted to say something. Before, maybe, the moment passed.<p>

'That... was great... Takuto, I... I think I'm kind of... in love with you.'  
>'Sugata...' Takuto looked half confused, but then his face was all smiles. 'Of course you are, I <em>am<em>the galactic pretty boy, you know?' He added a mischievous laugh. Sugata couldn't help it, and laughed too. He trew himself upon his friend, getting smeared with Takuto's cum, and their mouths joined for a lighthearted kiss. After that, Sugata touched his own belly where it had been in contatct with Takuto's fluid and grinned.  
>'Oh my, Takuto, you've messed me up again.'<p>

Author's note: I wrote this fic like 6 months ago I think... Star Driver is such a fun series! And it's impossible not to agree with Wako's fantasies of Sugata and Takuto together 33

Hope you enjoyed reading it! And if you did (or didn't), please leave a comment! 3


End file.
